UNTiTLED TiLL FURTHER NOTiCE
by wheresthespacekey
Summary: There's an attractive new girl who is a muggle but was accepted to Hogwarts with the 5th years- with Harry Ron and Hermione. Will she get tangled up in love&frienship? o.O


One 

"Harry!" called Hermione, waving her arms furiously in the air. "Over here!"

Harry smiled. Ron and Hermione were both inside Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore in Diagon Alley. Harry had a rough trip to the Leaky Cauldron with the Dursleys, and was overwhelmed to see them.

"Fifth year guys," he grinned as he approached them.

"I'm so excited!" cried out Hermione.

"I'm just glad to get away from home," said Ron. "Too bad Fred and George leave next year, and not this year."

Harry laughed. The Weasley twins were a load of trouble. They have made Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes as their business, and whenever mayhem was caused, they would be the first suspects.

"So Harry, have you heard about Natalie Lee?" asked Hermione, her eyes widening.

"Natalie Lee?" Harry shrugged. "Who's that?"

"She's so hot Harry! You'll love her... she's ten times Cho Chang!" cried Ron.

Harry laughed. Cho Chang was the girl he liked.

"Oh Ron! How can you say such a thing when she's accomplished so much? Harry, Natalie is a Muggle. She has no magic in her blood whatsoever, but she managed to produce magic!"

Harry was stunned. "What? How?"

"She picked up a wand when she was in vacation in London-"

"Sparks flew-"

"Ministry rushed to the scene to find a Muggle girl!"

"They tested her and everything and she's been accepted to Hogwarts. She's thirteen, but she's to attend with the fifth year students."

"That's... us...?" Harry managed to say.

"Yea! It's all over the Prophet."

"I want to meet her so much! I would love to ask her some questions..."

"Oh please Hermione. Harry do you think we might have a chance with her?"

Harry laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes. They were looking for the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, when Hermione gasped and pulled on Harry and Ron's shirts.

"GUYS!! LOOK OVER THERE!!"

There was a rather attractive girl with brown hair. She was in tight jeans and a blue shirt that traced her profile perfectly. She was looking up at the bookshelves, looking up after she read something off a thick piece of parchment that was no doubt the Hogwarts supply list.

"She's even better in real life..." started Ron. Harry shushed him, even though he silently agreed.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Harry said, as he stepped forward. Unfortunately, at that moment, Draco Malfoy appeared on the scene and approached Natalie, starting a conversation.

She looked up and smiled (Ron gasped) and started to talk to him.

"You're Natalie Lee, right?" Draco had said.

"Yeah... and you?"

"Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you. You're going to Hogwarts, I suppose?"

"Actually yeah I am. What house are you in?"

"Slytherin."

"Oh. I'm in Gryffindor...?"

Draco scowled. "Too bad. You're going to have to be around Potter and his worshipers."

"They can't be that bad?"

"Not to you of course," said Harry, as he approached from behind Malfoy. "Harry Potter. And you're Natalie aren't you?"

She smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Harry held out his hand. She took it and he said, "Same." He then waved for Ron and Hermione to come over. Hermione came excitedly and shook her hand.

"You won't want to hang out with this mudblood," said Draco.

"I suppose if this girl doesn't meet up to your expectations, surely I wont?" the beautiful Natalie snapped. "After all, I'm worse than a mudblood."

Malfoy scowled and left as he muttered, "See you at school."

"Damn you know how to control him," Ron laughed. "He's such a pain in the ass."

"Oh he cant be that bad," Natalie said. Hermione and Harry laughed a bit and Ron and Natalie introduced themselves to each other.

As Hermione repeatedly spit out different questions for Natalie, Harry and Ron decided to help her and show her were her books were. As Natalie was checking out with Hermione, Ron and Harry stood near the entrance, as Fred and George pranced in.

"Holy cricket. George, that's Natalie Lee, isn't she?" said Fred, tripping. He got himself up and saw Ron. "Ron! Is that really Natalie Lee?"

Ron smirked at the fact that both twins too had been gawking over pictures of her on the Daily Prophet, but Ron himself was the first to talk to her. "Yes, and I talked to her already. We're going to show her around Diagon Alley."

"Okay," said Fred, sounding not the least bit annoyed. He and George walked up to her and introduced themselves.

"I'm Fred, this is George, and you've already met our brother Ron," Fred said.

"Oh! You're the Weasleys! You're dad helped me so much getting in to Hogwarts."

"Yep. You're one of our main topics at each meal," Fred grinned.

She blushed- Ron was in awe- and Natalie finished checking out.

"Do you want to join us for dinner? Dad's going to be there, and the rest of us too," said Fred.

"There are a lot of us," George said. George and Fred laughed. "Are you staying at the cauldron?"

Natalie nodded. "I am...will I be a bother if I eat with you guys?"

"Absolutely not," said Fred and George at the same time, smiling.

She laughed. "Okay then."

Natalie was fascinated by the rainbow color changing ink, the peculiar smell of the apothecary, and also observed the cloaks and the hats she needed for school.

After having a good lunch and an afternoon stroll around Diagon Alley, the four kids decided to go to dinner.

Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, and George were getting ready at the lunch table. Percy had left the previous year and is obsessed with his job, and decided not to join them in visiting the Alley.

"Natalie!" cried Mr. Weasley. "Nice to meet you. I was going to invite you to join us before Fred had asked you anyway. Great to see you again, Harry, Hermione."

"Great to see you too," said Hermione and Harry at the same time.

Harry and Hermione sat to the right of Ron, and Natalie sat in between Fred and Ron. Ron tried to talk to Natalie but he stuttered and turned red, Mr. Weasley and Hermione kept on asking her questions.

"So," Ron turned to Harry, and lowered his voice. "Isn't she hot?"

"No doubt about it," Harry replied. "But really, Cho's the one for me."

Ron snorted.

Fred seemed to get along awfully well with Natalie, making Ron stare in envy. He watched as Fred constantly made her laugh and talked with her on and on.

Natalie tossed her hair and turned around. "So Ron," she said. Ron smiled at the fact that she wanted to talk to him. "What's it like having twin brothers?" she continued, briefly laughing.

"It sucks. Fred and George are nuts," he said, in a more annoyed voice than he wanted to have said. He was upset that the conversation was about Fred. George too, but Fred and George are almost the same person, at least in Ron's point of view.

Amazingly to Ron, Natalie was also engaged in a conversation with him and with everyone else also. She didn't seem to notice that Ron stuttered when he talked to her. Natalie got along with everyone perfectly!

Mrs. Weasley absolutely loved her, and Ginny was also wanted to butt in the conversations.

"She's nice to Ginny too?" said George. "You're too friendly, Natalie."

She laughed but denied it. "No, you guys are!"

At the end of the dinner, Natalie, Harry, and Hermione begged Mr. Weasley to allow them to pay for themselves, but he kept insisting that he pay for everyone. It was quite funny, but it ended with Mr. Weasley agreed with them, going into a bright red color that oddly matched his hair color.

Everyone gradually went to their room upstairs in the Leaky Cauldron. After the lights turned off at 10, there was a knock on Natalie's door. She opened it slightly, and saw George.

He smiled and whispered, "Come on... come to Fred and my room. Harry, Ron and Hermione are staying up too."

"Let me change," she whispered. Natalie was in a camisole tank top and sweats. She didn't like pajamas very much.

"No, you look hot enough, don't worry," George smiled, and linked arms with her. He started to laugh and Natalie joined in.

"Shut up!" she managed to say.

They stupidly skipped down the hall and found a Fred and George's room. Harry, Hermione and Ron were all in there already.

"School starts the day after tomorrow! So lets have a celebration!" said Fred.

"Well, not really. More like stay up and roam around kind of thing," corrected George.

"What!?" Hermione cried.

"Do you guys really want to sneak out?" asked Ron and Harry.

"Sure! Why not. How about you, Natalie?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to make a bad impression on your parents if we get caught... but otherwise, I'd love to!" she exclaimed.

"Then how about I make sure we don't get caught," said Fred, as he wrapped his arms around her. She giggled and managed a 'stop', in a jokingly manner.

"Cute, Fred, but she's mine." George pushed him.

Natalie threw her head back and laughed.

Ron tried to keep this all in.

"Let's go, but in groups," said Fred. "If we all roam out at once through the same exits they are bound to notice us. So. Harry, you can come with Fred and Me. Natalie, Hermione and Ron, you guys go through the front. George, Harry and I will go through the back door. Got it?"

"We shouldn't be doing this!" Hermione cried.

"Meet us in front of The Old Bloke's," George said, ignoring her.


End file.
